


Copy Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine has pride issues, Crack, M/M, Minor Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Sex Tapes, Smut, bottom!Aomine, kise is a copycat, read notes for warnings, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise turns out to be a copy cat in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo this is entirely self indulgent like I am sorry
> 
> Anyways, Kise has a sex tape released on the Internet without his consent. Then Akashi finds it and sends it to everyone. And Aomine is kind of insensitive about it, because he's him. If any of this bothers you, don't read. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so go easy.

A loud yell came from the living room, ringing through the house. Kagami looked up from his laptop, and listened as it sounded again.

"Kagami!"

The red head sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Come here!"

"I'm busy!"

"Come here!"

"For fuck's sake," he grumbled, getting up and walking out into the living room.

"What is it?" He asked, irritated, walking up to where Daiki was sitting with his laptop. Kagami peered over the other man's shoulder to look at the screen.

"You're watching porn in the living room?"

"What? No--" Aomine jumped, turning around in his chair to look at his boyfriend. "well, yes, but not entirely on purpose, you're never gonna--"

"Look, we've already talked about this, trying things from porn isn't usually a good idea because it isn't realistic," Kagami said, crossing his arms.

Aomine looked confused. "What? No, it's nothing like that; Akashi sent me something."

"What, are you trying to scar me with whatever weird shit he's into?"

"Okay, I admit he's into weird shit," Aomine stated. "But no, it's not that, either."

"Then what is it?" Kagami sighed. He really didn't have time to play the question game right now.

"You're never gonna believe it-- it's Kise's sex tape," the ace declared, smirking widely.

"Wha-- what?" Taiga's brain seemed to blip momentarily.

"I know, right? It's pretty amateur. I'm guessing an ex leaked it after things went bad and they wanted revenge."

"I--" Kagami's brain was still blanking. "What?"

"It's okay, I was surprised at first too."

Kagami blinked. "A-- Akashi sent you this?"

"Yep. He was the one that found it. Sent it out to everybody."

"Jesus, that's... Actually kind of awful. He sent it to Kise, too?"

"Looks like it," Aomine confirmed.

"Do you-- do you think he's okay?" Kagami asked, suddenly worried for both Kise and Kuroko's sakes.

"Probably," Daiki shrugged. "I mean, if anything this will make him more famous. And it looks like he's doing a pretty good job here."

"I feel like there may be more things to worry about than that. Like, you know, if his parents hear about this video."

"Fame can come at a heavy price," Aomine lamented, clicking play where he had paused the video.

"Dude. I am not watching porn with you."

"Oh my God, Kagami, he's our friend. It's like an insult if we don't watch it."

"I really don't think it works that way, Daiki," Kagami said, shaking his head, but looking at the video anyways. It was like not being able to take your eyes off of an explosion or a train wreck.

"Look, you can't even see the other dude's face," Daiki commented, pointing to the cut off neck and torso of the man in bed with Kise. "Probably wanted it that way, too."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kagami asked, sighing. "It's porn, and you're just sitting here analyzing it."

Aomine didn't answer, but simply leaned in closer to the screen. "Do you think the dude's wearing a condom? Can you see? Because that might help us determine whether he was a fling or somebody Kise actually dated or not."

"This is just wrong," Kagami said, grimacing as the video changed angles. "Okay, that was not a close-up shot I ever needed to see."

Daiki stayed quiet, as if intensely focused.

"Dude, turn it off before we have to see him come. I'll never being able to talk to him again if I see that."

Still, Aomine remained silent.

"Daiki?"

"Oh my god," the GoM member said.

"What is it?" Kagami asked, confused.

"He used my move," Aomine said, and then repeated louder, almost a yell, "He used my move!"

"What?" Kagami inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"My move, he used my secret move!"

Aomine rewound the video back and clicked play. Kagami leaned forward, watching closely.

"Oh. That move? Ya, I guess he did."

Aomine looked at him, almost hurt, as he paused the video again.

"That's it?!"

Kagami looked back quizzically. "Why are you so upset about this? It's not like there's a patent. How does he even know about your 'move,' anyways?"

Daiki suddenly looked rather scared.  
"Oh, well... I might've... Bragged a little."

"What?" Kagami said. "What does that mean? How often do you talk to people about our joint sexual experiences in such detail for them to perfectly execute specific sexual ministrations?"

"Not that often," Aomine ventured, shrinking ever so slightly in his seat.

Kagami sighed, clearly trying to shake off his anger. "Is it just Kise you've talked to about this?"

"Well..."

Taiga resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Who else?"

"Oh, um..." Aomine feigned serious thought. "Kuroko."

"Seriously? My best friend?"

"And Midorima. And Momoi. And Muk-kun."

"Jesus, are you--" Kagami stopped himself from saying anything too biting, annoyance painting his features. "That giant is dating, like, my brother. Do you know how creepy it is that you told him stuff like that when he's fucking my brother? What if he shared that with Himuro?"

"In all honesty, I hadn't really... Thought about that..." Aomine admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How do you even function," Kagami sighed, trying to calm down. "I kinda feel like you deserve having your move stolen now."

"Hey! It's not fair at all!" Daiki defended.

"I don't know," Taiga teases. "It kinda looks like he might even be doing it better than you."

Aomine half-feigned outrage. "How rude." He shook his head. "Pretty sure you've never complained about how I do it."

Kagami wanted to roll his eyes, but instead leaned in close to the laptop screen and pretended to look intently at the paused video.

"Hmm.... Yep," he mused.

"What?" Aomine asked, brows furrowed.

Kagami straightened up, smirking. "Pretty sure his dick is bigger than yours too."

"Okay, there's no need to be so cruel," Daiki chastised, pointing his finger at his boyfriend. "You better be careful or the next time we do it you'll end up with rug burns all over your back."

Kagami laughed, turning around.

"Ya, maybe after you ride my dick," he threw back as he began to walk away.

Aomine spluttered behind him, shouting, "Fuck off!"

Kagami just laughed to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaa I just wanted to write them having sex so  
> Enjoy

Aomine sinks down slowly, ever so fucking slowly, burning up around Kagami and leaving him feeling parched and aching, flames licking up around his eyes. 

"Jesus, Daiki."

Aomine smirks. "Was that English? I really must be doing well..."

He sheaths Kagami completely then, letting out a shaking breath as the muscles in his ass flutter around the intrusion. He can't stop the sigh from leaving his lips, either. 

Kagami curses. "Shit," he pants. "You're so fucking hot inside, so goddamn tight..."

Aomine lets out a shaky laugh, squeezing down around Kagami's cock, almost to remind himself just how much of it there is. The ability to bareback without risking stds is definitely a perk of an established monogamous relationship. It's amazing, always, the glide of flesh on flesh, the heat, the way Aomine can actually feel Kagami's pulse right there. 

There are days when Aomine comes home from a game with his college team and he wants to swallow Taiga down or fuck him hard against the mattress; days where he wants to be begged and feel the pull of fingers in a sharp twist in his hair; but today, today he just wants this. 

He starts to move, his hips rolling, and feeling is too damned addictive for his own good. Being full is so goddamn divine, and there are ways in which it really is made all the better by knowing this is what Kagami must feel when they're in opposite places. He cants back up and down, leaning forward over Kagami's face as he tilts his hips to try and find the right angle.  
The red head grabs on to Aomine's hips and helps him move, pushes him back and rocks up to meet him. Aomine leans back and then gasps, covering his mouth quickly as he speeds up his downward thrusts against Kagami's hips. 

Aomine moves harder and harder, like he's trying desperately to scratch an itch that just keeps growing worse and he just can't quite make it go away. Rocking his hips up sharply to meet the powerful thrusts, Kagami grips Aomine's hip bones tighter, spreading his legs wider as the other man fucks himself open. 

"You look so fucking gorgeous like that..." Kagami pants, muscles in his core tightening as he thrusts upwards. 

"Fuck," Aomine whispers, moving even faster, pleasure sparking behind his eyelids. "Need... Deeper..."

"Wait..." Kagami props himself up, pulling Aomine into his lap. He fucks upwards again, pushing his hips up in a roll. Aomine wraps his arms around Kagami's shoulders, a hand tightening in the redhead's hair. It's probably one of the most intimate positions they've ever been in. 

Kagami grabs the other man's hips again and slams him down onto his cock as he thrusts upward, snaking a hand in between them to stroke Aomine off in time with his thrusts. 

"Shit... Taiga, wait--"

Aomine shudders and squirms and rolls his hips desperately. 

"I'm gonna--"

The muscles in his abdomen twitch and tighten in a coil as he loses himself to the pace of Kagami's thrusts, pleasure blooming over his body and sending him into the sky. There's that unmistakable feeling of him breaking, just a little, clutching desperately at an ecstasy that can never stay long. He spasms around Kagami as he comes over their stomachs, and the red head curses. 

The moment he's aware of himself again, he knows Kagami hasn't come yet, and still he can tell the man is close. Aomine is oversensitive, but the feeling is uncomfortable enough to be pleasurable as Kagami bucks up desperately, steady pace abandoned, thrusts sporadic as he chases his orgasm. 

Aomine sighs softly, because that is all he has left to give even in the presence of such a stimulating sight, and he clenches down tight around Kagami. The red head curses, getting so close, so close, and then Aomine relaxes his muscles, then tightens, again and again. 

"Daiki... Daiki..."

Kagami shudders as his head knocks back, face contorted in pleasure, and Aomine feels the pulse of heat inside him. He doesn't stop, keeps clenching and unclenching until Kagami is shaking, sucked in and in again inside Aomine. 

"Shit... You're milking me..."

It takes several seconds for Kagami to catch his breath, and then Aomine rolls off of him and onto his side. 

"Kise can do it better my ass (literally,)" Aomine grumbles, snuggling up to Kagami's side as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it  
> Congrats


End file.
